I'm Your Angel, Your my alien Naley T, done
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been in love for years, when will they finally admit there true feelings? Will they make it by Valentines Day?


itle: I'm your Angel and Your my alien

Author:Angela

Show: One Tree Hill

Couple: Nathan and Haley

Rating: K

Summary: Nathan and Haley have been in love for years, when will they finally admit there true feelings? Will they make it by Valentines Day?

Author Note: this is a roswell story that I turned NALEy. one of my favorite stories EVER. . (im just going to change the names, so i dont care if ther from tree hil here or not) So I kept a few Roswell names in here. But its basically all nathan and haley!

Authore Note2: There is a part at the end, with the roses, now i'm not sure If that is from a movie or a commerical or what, but I remember seeing it somewhere. And it was so sweet that I just had to use it.

Part 1

Maria's pov

Hey i'm Haley James and i'm 21 years old. I live in a small, dull, tourist town called 'Roswell, New Mexica'. Yes that is where the little green men crashed there ship. And yes this whole town is all about aliens. And no there are not really aliens here with the big eyes and the green skin. Well there are really aliens here, but they don't have big eyes, one of them has big ears though. Isn't it kinda weird, that I live in a alien town, and some of my best friends are aliens? My ex boyfriend Michael Guerin is one of the four aliens here. I'm best friends with Lucas and Brooke, and I have been in love with Nathan Scott 'Brooke's brother' , for a few years now. And he is one of my other best friends ex boyfriend. So anyways Nathan Scott is the king on his planet 'Antar' , and Brooke is the princess, which is kinda funny because in High School everyone used to always call her the 'Ice Princess' , because she was always so bitchy. Well anyway back to what I was saying, Michael guerin is Max's second in command and Tess is, and I think this is funny, she is is queen! QUEEN! Those two are so not like that at all. Tess would never ever date Nathan, which is good because if she did date him, even though there destined to be together, i'd kick her ass back to Antar! Ok well I wouldn't really do that, but you know what I mean. They serisouly would rather throw up then kiss or anything. But I guess that is a good thing.

OK before I lose all of your attention, let me tell you the story about Nathan and me. We have always liked eachother. Even before when we were dating Michael and Peytonne , but we didn't say anything because we didn't want to hurt there feelings. But that was just a stupid crush then, but when Michael left me and ignored me the whole summer and Peytonne left Nathan for Florida, we weren't in love with them, but we did care for them, and what they did broke out hearts, so that whole summer we were together non stop. We became girlfriends. We did everything together. Our little 'crush', turned into love, and that hurt even more, because we decided to back away and try and get over eachother. Peytonne was going to come back and there was Michael, we didn't want to be heartless bitches and bastards like those two were to us, so we backed away, we both new how eachother felt, but we tried to get over eachother.

Michael and Peytonne never found out. They probaly wouldn't even care. They took themselves out of our lives, like we took eachother out of eachother's lives. I quit the CrashDown Cafe, and went someplace else. When I had a class with Nathan, Peytonne or Michael I changed them, and so did the other three. Peytonne and Michael didn't understand why we wanted nothing to do with eachother, and we didn't really understand either. I mean Peytonne and Michael didn't even want to be our friends anymore, i'm sure that they could careless if we dated. I mean they were dating other people the whole time they ignored us. Those two actually ended up together, as weird and fucked up as that is, they did. So why can't Nathan and I be together? We were both single, and we both still loved eachother, why aren't we together? Don't ask me.

OK even though we didn't talk and or anything, every year on Valentines Day he'd leave something in my locker. Like a single red rose, or a teddy bear or something to let me know how much he loves me, even when we dated Michael and Peytonne, and that was special between us, we never told anybody about it, not even Brooke, Lucas and Tess. I'd write him love notes, but i'd type it, so if peytonne ever found it she won't know its my handwriting. I'd slip it in his locker, never with any name, but he isn't stupid he new it was from me.

tbc

Part 2

Haley's pov

Haley's mother Amy was out of town on a convention for the week , so Haley is having a Girls Night with her two best friends, Tess and Brooke. (Sorry no Lucas, he has a penis) Define Girls Night: Pizza, ice cream, chips and dip, movies, music, and lots and lots of GOSSIP, mainly about boys, especially this girls night, because Valentines Day is in a few days. Oh and also PJ's, because all the girls sleepover. Every week the girls will have a Routine sleepover party, last week was Tess's turn.

Anyway the girls are all sitting around in the living room. "Who wants PIZZA?" Haley asked. "Ohhh Me, Me, Me." Brooke, Tess and Haley shouted. The three girls laugh. A few years ago, nobody would ever think that us three would ever be friends, especially best friends, like sisters. There was Brooke , 'the Ice Queen', who all she cared about was being popular, she was very bitchy and snobby, she was like on her period 24/7, 12/12 it was scarey. But thankgod she really isn't like that. Then there is Tess, 'the alien queen', who could careless about Nathan Scott. She never really liked Liz Parker who used to be my best friend. She was a little to nice that it scared you. And then there is me, 'Hurrican James or The Ditzy Blonde or Ditzy James; , I was Liz Parkers stupid sidekick. I was her wacky friend who loves to cause fights, and to immature things, and sniff cypress oil. Ya us three are so different but once we became friends, we realized that we were alot alike.

"So i'm guessing that its the same as usual right? Pepperoni, bacon, mushrooms, black olives, peppers and onions, extra cheese, but on you half you guys get pineapple as well. Want to get some hot wings?" Haley asked.

Tess replied, "Ohh hot wings yummy, YES get those, and get some ranch dressing, tell them that you want some extra sauces on the side. And tell them well done, we don't want no raw chicken. Icky." Tess made a face.

Brooke and haley laughed at Tess, and Tess stuck her tongue out at them, which caused them to laugh more. " OK let me call it in, i'm hungry. Wait, do we want soda?" Haley asked.

"Ya get Cherry Coke." Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes," We can't get Cherry Coke, we can get Coke or Diet Coke, but you should know by now, that they don't serve CHERRY COKE Brooke. I have some Cherry flavor, we can get regular coke and then add the flavor how about that.?" Haley asked.

Brooke pouted and said, "Fine, i'm sure it'll be just as good, well probaly not, but get it anyway. And tell them if they forget the sauces then its free!"

Haley said, "I'm not gona say that Brookie, and you already tried it with this place and they didn't really apprecriate the Ice Queen Attitude." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley and Haley of course did the mature thing, and stuck it right back at her. Tess laughed at them.

While Haley placed the order the girls were looking at the movies. Tess wanted to watch A Cinderella Story. Brooke wanted to watch Troy because of the hot guys, but I wanted to watch something funny, 'White Chicks' and i'm not usually like that, its my house so I get to watch whatever I want, i'm usually the opposite, but I have been down lately and I need to laugh. So I said we'll watch White Chicks first and then we'll watch another after.

"How much was it Ria?" Tess asked. Haley told them that it was $25 plus a tip. They each had to pay $10 dollars. They gathered the money together and placed it on the money. In case your all wondering, its $30.

Haley placed the movie in the Dvd player and they hit play. A half and hour later the pizza man came, and by the way he was pretty hot, too bad that I love somebody else. He was checking me out while I was paying him.

Tess got the drinks ready, Brooke got some plates and the napkins out, and I got the food ready, and they we all went back into the living room and stuffed out faces. When we were done we washed up and finished the movie. We laughed threw the whole thing. I think Marlon Wayan is the hottest Wayan brother, but Tess and Brooke thinks that Shawn Wayan is hotter, and i'll admit that he is hot but not as hot as Marlon. So we argured about that a little.

When it came to the part, 'When the chief goes to the bathroom, which one of you holds the balls and which of you wipes?'

Tess, Isabelle, and I laughed so hard that we had tears going down our face. That was so funny. I almost peed myself. Be finished the movie and discussed out favorite parts, I told the girls that my favorite part was when Marlon and Shawn break out and dance. Tess liked the ending when the blonde hot guy makes fun of his boss saying, 'Oh what a beautiful chocolate man, hahahaha.' And Brooke liked the part where Shawn had to show the girls how to use a Vibrator.

TBC

Part 3

We were all sitting around eating ice cream. I was eating cookie dough and peanut butter ice cream with whipped cream, and Brooke and Tess were eating Peppermint ice cream with Tobasco Sauce they are weird, all of the aliens are into 'sweet and spicey.' "Girls how can you eat that, its umm GROSSSSSSSSSS." Haley said with a frown.

Tess said, "No its not its yummy, here try some." Tess shoved a spoon full of her ice cream in her mouth before Haley could even speak. Haley spit it out and started to choke. She chugged her whole glass of cherry coke down her throat and grimaced. Brooke and Tess could only laugh at Haley's reaction. "That's not funny, that is nasty. That is eww. That is ICKY. Ewww, now excuse me while I go and brush my teeth." Haley scowlled at them which caused them to laugh harder. "Oh stop that, its not that bad." Brooke said pushing Haley back down. Haley rolled her eyes.

"So what are your plans for Valentines Day?" Haley asked sad.

"Lucas is going to take me to a nice Italian Restaurant and then we are going to go dancing afterwards." Brooke said happly.

"Kyle and I are going to have a nice quiet picnic and watch the sun set and then cuddle and watch the stars." Tess said with a dreamy smile on her face. Brooke awed at her. They both looked at Haley and asked, "What about you hales?" They then noticed her sad look, and Tess said, " Aww honey, he'll come around." "Ya he is my brother and he isn't as stupid as he was in high school, he'll come around. He has to. He loves you and you love him." Brooke said.

" We agreed to stay away from eachother, for Peytonne and Michaels sake. We don't want to hurt anyone." haley said.

"Well honey that was then, that was before you guys found out that peytonne and Michael are fucking eachother. Fuck them, go for it. You guys deserve to live your life the way you want to, and if that is with eachother, then that is the way your going to live it!" Brooke said.

" Hey want us to help you with your make up and hair and clothes? It'll be fun." Brooke asked.

"Hey I have the perfect dress for you to wear, shows off lots of skin." Tess said while winking at them. Which caused a laugh out of the girls. "Ya ok, you can do your Samantha Genie powers on me. I'd like you to make my hair curly and longer. And thanks Tess , I love wearing slutty dresses." Haley said. Tess gasped and used her powers to make Haley see her mother and Jim Valenti making love her haley's bed. haley gasped and growelled at Tess. "Tessa that was just, that was just, that was just WRONG. How could you do that? Show me our parents screwing and on my BED, I mean couldn't it be on Kyle's bed?" Maria screamed. "And come on I don't want to puke."

Brookes eyes went big when she found out what was going on, she was laughing. Tess said. "Don't even go there Hales, they can stay on your bed, but be no where at all near My Kyle's bed, I mean I sleep there you know. Maria grinned wickedly at Tess and said, "I think its time to play Truth or Dare." Tess blushed and They said sure.

"Brooke, truth or dare?" Haley said.

"Who says you get to go first?" Brooke asked and then answered Haley when she saw her glare at her. "Truth."

"Is The little ice queen, a Virrrrrrrgggggiiin, jeeze we all know the answer to that one?" Haley asked.

"No." Brooke replied glaring at the girl.

"Who did you have sex with?" Haley asked. "Nope sorry, you already went. Truth or Dare Hales." Brooke said while grinning at Haleys pout.

"Truth" Haley said.

"Ok same question." Brooke said.

Haley blushed and said, "Yes I am." "Aww honey that is ok, so am I, Brooke is just what you call a 'slut' " Tess said which caused Brooke to glare at her. "Truth or Dare Brooke." Tess said.

"Truth." came the response from Brooke.

"So who did miss popularity sleep with?" Tess said what Haley was thinking.

Brooke blushed and answered "I'm sorry Hales, I really am, but I slept with Michael."

Haley said, "That's ok hun, if I didn't love Nathan, i'd kick your ass."

"Tess truth or dare." Haley said.

"Truth."

"Do you plan on leaving Earth ever?" Haley asked sadley.

Tess hugged Haley and said "Aww honey, I know what your thinking in that blonde little head of yours, i'm never gona leave you like that bastard father of yours and Michael." Brooke joined the hug and said that she was never going to leave her either. They were all sappy in tears for a awhile. Then all of a sudden Haley started laughing and that caused the snorting and then that caused the pillow fight and then that caused all three of them rolling on the floor laughing with tears rolling down there face.

All of a sudden Haley stifled a yawn, which caused the other two to yawn as well. "I'm tired, want to go to sleep?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded. "Brooke can hop into Nates dream for you Hales." Tess said winking at her friend. They just giggled and went to Haleys room to sleep.

There were blankets and pillows all over Haleys bedroom floor, and all three of them went to sleep. Well Tess and Haley did anyway. But Brooke liked Tess's idea. She took out Haleys yearbook that was sitting on a bookshelf and searched for Nathans picture and relaxed and closed her eyes. She touched his picture and then she was in.

Brooke was in the dreamland and saw bubbles with all of her friends floating around, she walked into Nathans bubble and she was in his dream. What she saw made her want to vomit. Nathan and Haley were totally naked and were making hot and passionate love. Eww that is my brother and my sister. Icky. She glared at her brother and shouted, "WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL HER THAT YOUR IN LOVE WITH HER?" Nathan jumped up shocked that Brooke was in his dream and blushed because of the scene that took place. Haley disapeared and Nathan had his clothe's back on.

"What are you talking about Brooke? And what are you doing in my dreams? I thought that we agreed that you weren't going to barge in people's dreams anymore."Nathan said annoyed that his sister just saw his sex fantasy with Haley and saw him butt naked.

"Ya well that was before you broke my best friend's heart." Brooke glared at her brother. "I mean seriously, when are you going to tell her you love her and get together? Stop living in this stupid fantasy of yours, its sickening. You love her and she loves you." Brooke said.

Nathan looked down he new she was right but Haley and him had an agreement. "I do love her, and she knows that I love her, but." Nathan was cut off. "NO, NO buts, tell her before it's too late. She may know, but she needs to hear it. If you don't do something, and quick, you may lose her for good, my little brother." Brooke said while frowning. Nathan sighed. "I can't promise you anything Brookie, but I will promise that i'll think about it. I am miserable. I want to be with her so bad, and I know that I am hurting her also. But Peytonne and Michael..."Nathan was cut off again.

"Liz and Michael are scewing eachother like horny dogs. There not gona give a crap, and if they do tough, they obvisoulsy didn't care what you two thought."Brooke stated a fact. Nathan sighed again and nodded. It's true his ex girlfriend and ex best friend could care less if they did hurt us, which they didn't, but they could've. Nathan smiled at his sister. "Thanks Brooke, your a good friend."Nathan said and shoved her out of his dream. Brooke smiled and nodded right before she got shoved out of his dream. He'll do the right thing, she just new it.

tbc

Part3

Nathan's Pov

After Brooke invaded my dream and saw me NAKED, I did what I promised her. I told her that i'd think things over, and I am. I do love Haley and I always will, but we had an agreement. We didn't want to hurt anybodies feelings, especially our ex best friends. But when Issy said in my dream, they really did careless if we were hurt. They stopped being our friends and we did nothing wrong. You don't want to date us anymore, fine, but disown us like we are last weeks trash, thats a no no. That hurt. I mean Michael, is was my best friend, my brother, my commander, and he was also like me, an alien, but what he did was wrong. And Peyton , she was my girlfriend, but she was also my lab partner and a good friend of mine. It's true that I did not love her, and I would've perfectly respected her decision in not wanting to be my girlfriend anymore, but why stop being my friend? Why hating all of us? That will always be a mystery to us.

I remember I always had a crush on Haley, even in Elementary, but then she was known as 'Hurricane Haley', I chuckled with the memory of everyone calling her by that name. But I that was just a crush back then, I didn't start to really, really like her until High School. I liked her before Peytonne, I have no idea why I was with Peytonne. She was my lab partner and she obvioulsy l.iked me and she asked me out one day so I said yes and somehow we became 'a couple' and I hated every moment of it, but i'm a nice guy and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Anyway I remember I used to always give her little gifts. Send her will you be my Valentine Cards or when I made things in class, id give them to her. When we were younger I found a bag of homemade Valentine (hearts) cookies in my cubby, and a Will you be my Valentine Card, love Haley. She also has made me a bracelet and a glittery heart in the past.

I remember in High School after we discovered that we each new how we felt about eachother, I made her a picture, I spelled out N and H always4ever with M&M chocolate candies, and I put a glass frame over it and used my powers so that they'll never melt and get ruined. I put it in her locker and when she went to her locker I was hiding and watched her and I remember seeing tears go down her cheek, she was crying because she was happy, and I made her happy, that was a good feeling.

I remember that the next day, the day after Valentine's Day I went to my locker and I found a half of a heart charm and a chain for it. No note, but I didn't need a note, I new who it was from. My Angel. Later on that day I saw Haley and I noticed a glint of something and looked closer and it was her half of a heart charm. She was telling me that her heart is mine. I was so happy, I actually felt my heart skip a beat. I also remember making her a special gift in my shop class and in return she made me a heart made out of clay from her Pottery Class. And it had out Initals on it. HJ&NS 4ever. Yup she is my Angel. She is the only girl for me. I serisously could not see myself living without her. I love her so much. Brooke is right, FUCK Michael and Peytonne , I am not going to spend my life miserable just because those heartless assholes, that I used to call friends! It's time to make some changes.

tbc

Part5

Haley's Pov

For the next few days Haley spent shopping and getting her two best friends ready for Valentine's Day. It was finally Valentine's Day and Haley and Brooke were at Tess's house. Haley was there helping them get ready. Isabelle made Tess's hair from curly to straight with a few curls. Tess waved her hand on Brooke's hair and made her hair with curls also. Brooke was wearing a short red dress that made her look sexey and gorgeous, it had a slit so everytime she moved you could see her nice long legs. Now Tessa was wearing a blue short sleevless dress, it was silk and she looked amazing in it as well. Hales put some purple eye shadow on Tess, it looked cute with her blue dress. And she put some pink lipgloss on her lips. Haley handed her a tissue, "Here blot your lips."

Brooke wore some red lipstick and mascara and eyeliner and she put glittery on her and Tess also had some on her. Haley smiled sadley at them, "Well you girls look stunning, I hope you have a great time with your men. Save me some chocolate." Brooke and Tess frowned and they hugged Haley. "He'll come around he has to Hales. He loves you." Brooke said. "Yes he may be stubborn but he is crazey about you." Tess said smiling at her friend. Haley smiled back, "I hope you have fun, I'm gona go, maybe cook a TV dinner or something, tell the boys that I said hello." Haley said. The three of them said bye.

Haley drove home feeling down, forget the TV dinner, all she felt like doing was sobbing herself to sleep. That damn Nathan, how can he be so damn pigheaded. Haley parked her car in her drive way. She checked the mail and everything was junk, but she saw a single red rose and she lifted it up to her nose. It wasn't white, it wasn't purple, it wasn't pink or yellow, it was red, and red meant love. Haley smiled. This is a perfect gift. Haley went to the doorstep and found another red rose, she picked it up and opened the door. She walked in and gasped. What she saw put tears in her eyes. There was roses everywhere, in vases. But she saw a trail. She followed it. She went up the stairs and noticed that it led to her room, there was a rose around the handle, she was nervous but she opened the door anyway. Haley gasped at what she saw. There were red roses all over her room. On her bed, on her floor, everywhere and Nathan Scott was standing right in her bedroom holding another rose and offered it to her, and she smiled and took it. "Nathan, what."Haley was cut off.

"No Hales, let me talk, don't interupt me please." said Nathan and when she nodded he continued. "I'm sorry it took me along time to come to you. But I wasn't thinking clearly, until I had a visit from a special person that I love dearly. Haley our little agreement we had going on, it was stupid and i'm sorry. I want to be with you. I have loved you since the first day that I laid my eyes on you. Your My Angel. Your My Haley and I love you so much, I want to be with you until the last flower in this house dies!" Nathan said showing her all of his love.

Haley was so happy but when he said the last part she was confused, she looked around there were thousands of flowers here but they were all going to die in a week. What he wanted to be with me a week. But then he pointed to something that I hadn't noticed when I walked in my room. There was a vase on my mantle with a single red velvet rose, and after I saw that I broke out in tears, I had tears rolling down my face, I was so happy. I ran to him and gave him a kiss, getting his face all wet. "I love you also Nathan and I want to be with you forever, your my alien, your my Nathan Scott, and one day you'll be the father of my children. Thankyou for making this happen." Haley said hugging him. He smiled at the 'your my alien' part. They kissed passionately, showing eachother all of the love that they felt through the years and never could act on it.

They kissed for alittle and then they had a little picnic that Nathan had made for her, they had some wine, and chocolate candy. And then they kissed somemore. They made sweet love all night and when they were done, they cuddled together happy that there finally together!

So Haley finally got the man that she loved since elementary school and she couldn't be any happier.

THE END


End file.
